KXXV
KXXV is an ABC-affiliated television station licensed to Waco, Texas, United States and serving Central Texas, including Waco, Temple and Killeen. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on UHF channel 26 (or virtual channel 25 via PSIP) from a transmitter near Moody, Texas. Owned by the E. W. Scripps Company, KXXV maintains studios on South New Road in Waco. On cable, KXXV can be seen on Charter Spectrum and Grande Communications channel 5. KXXV also operates a low-powered, Class A, digital semi-satellite in Bryan, KRHD-CD (virtual and UHF channel 40), with transmitter on US 190 northwest of Bryan in unincorporated Robertson County. History KXXV signed on for the first time on March 22, 1985 as an NBC affiliate. The station was originally owned by Central Texas Broadcasting Company, Ltd. Waco was one of the last markets in the nation to gain full service from all three of the traditional broadcast networks. It switched to ABC in September, with NBC programming returning to KCEN-TV (channel 6). Central Texas Broadcasting sold KXXV to Shamrock Broadcasting in 1987. Drewry Communications purchased the station from Shamrock in 1994. KRHD-CD's call letters are based on the name of Robert H. Drewry, an Oklahoma native and founder of the Drewry Communications Group. KXXV added a secondary affiliation with The WB on January 11, 2002, following the sale of the market's previous WB affiliate, KAKW (channel 62), to Univision. KXXV aired The WB's primetime lineup after ABC's late night programming, as well as two hours of Kids' WB programming on Sunday mornings. In July 2002, KXXV ceded the secondary WB affiliation to Fox affiliate KWKT (channel 44). A planned late 2008 sale of the Drewry stations to London Broadcasting fell through due to the late 2000s credit crisis. London Broadcasting subsequently purchased KCEN-TV (that station is now owned by Tegna Inc.). On August 10, 2015, Raycom Media announced that it would purchase Drewry Communications for $160 million. The sale was completed on December 1. Sale to Gray Television and resale to Scripps On June 25, 2018, Atlanta-based Gray Television, owner of KWTX-TV and its semi-satellite KBTX-TV, announced it had reached an agreement with Raycom to merge their respective broadcasting assets (consisting of Raycom's 63 existing owned-and/or-operated television stations, including KXXV, and Gray's 93 television stations) under Gray's corporate umbrella. The cash-and-stock merger transaction valued at $3.6 billion—in which Gray shareholders would acquire preferred stock currently held by Raycom—required divestment of either KXXV or KWTX due to FCC ownership regulations prohibiting common ownership of two of the four highest-rated stations in a single market (as well as more than two stations in any market). Gray announced it would retain KWTX and KBTX, and sell KXXV to an unrelated third party. On August 20, it was announced that the E. W. Scripps Company would buy KXXV/KRHD and sister station WTXL-TV in Tallahassee, Florida for $55 million. The sale was completed on January 2, 2019. Category:ABC Affiliates Category:Former NBC Affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former Telemundo affiliates Category:1985 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:1990 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1990 Category:UHF Category:Texas Category:E.W. Scripps Company Category:Channel 25 Category:Channel 40 Category:Waco Category:Bryan Category:ABC Texas Category:1997 Category:2010